It's About Time
by Just.A.Girl.In.A.Bar
Summary: Jack just wants his dad to be happy again. With a little help maybe his dream can come true. This is my first story so some feedback would be nice!


Walking into the Behavioral Analysis Unit one morning, Penelope Garcia

caught sight of a very sad looking Jack Hotchner sitting at the desk of

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. Putting her thoughts to where Emily may be at, she got to the task in front of her.

" What's up Jack Jack?" she asked in her usual chipper voice.

" Hi Aunty Pen," he replies quietly.

Not needing to be a profiler to pick up on Jack's sour mood Garcia does

what she does best and begins to investigate.

" Whats the matter Buddy? Wheres your Daddy?"

" I'm confrused, and Daddy's in a meeting" he states.

" About what?" she inquires already figuring that that is where Hotch would be.

" I want Daddy to be happy and Emmy does that, and I know they love each other but they aren't boyfriend girlfriend," he answers with a solemn look on his face.

Penelope just gaped at the little boy in front of her. How did he know they Hotch and Emily love each other?

" How do you know they love each other?" she wondered allowed

Being rewarded with an answer he responds, " I heard Daddy talking to Unca Dave and Emmy talking with Aunty JJ."

Again Penelope is stunned.

When she's finally come down from her state of shock, she comes up with the most spectacular plan ever.

" Come on Jack," she says," were gonna go to the fortress of awesomeness and do some planning."

"Yay!" Jack exclaims.

They head to her office at lightning speed. After getting the layout for the plan they had to call in two MAJOR parts of the plan.

Walking into Penelope's office, JJ and Dave had no clue what was about to

happen.

"What's up Pen?" JJ asks.

"Yeah. What is so urgent that we had to come down here right now?" Dave adds.

"Well, We're glad you asked," she remarked, "You two are V.I.P's in mine and Jack's plan."

"And what plan may that be?" Dave ponders.

" That plan is is titled Operation Superman and Wonder woman Unite," Penelope says.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean and how are we so important in this plan?" JJ asks.

"Well my fine furry friends, you both know something that was confided in you by your best friend and we could use that to our advantage," she confides.

"Yeah," Jack says, finally speaking to the adults, " Daddy loves Emmy and

Emmy loves daddy so they need to be together cause Emmy makes daddy

happy."

JJ and Dave are surprised by Jack's forwardness. After a few minutes,

Penelope breaks the silence.

"Now, lets get down to business," she starts.

"Wait!", JJ interrupts,"Are we even sure if this is gonna work?"

"Of course it will," Dave says, "everyone knows that they belong together

except for them and I'm sick of Aaron acting like a scared little -."

"DAVE!", Penelope and JJ screamed.

"BOY! I was gonna say boy!", he defended.

"Anyway," the littlest Hotchner says, " WE need to get started."

"Yes sir," the adults reply unanimously.

Almost an hour later the plan was complete. Every detail was picked over

with a fine tooth comb and they were ready for Phase 1. Dave is supposed

to get Hotch to come into the office earlier than usual for a 'meeting', while

JJ gets Emily in for some girl talk. Starting tomorrow 'Operation Superman

and Wonder Woman Unite was a go.

The next morning, Aaron Hotchner walked into the B.A.U. with Jack on his hip wondering what was so important that Dave couldn't wait an hour and a half for is arrival at his normal time.

He marched up to Dave's office to find it empty. After assuming he was late he walked to his office and put Jack on the couch. He set him up with a movie and sat at his desk to start working on files having no idea what was in store.

Emily waltzed into headquarters with the intent of having an early morning girl chat with JJ. She placed her things on her desk and started to make her way to JJ's office when she saw that Hotch's light was on. She pondered for a reason as to why he would be here this early while continuing on the JJ's office.

When she got to her best friends office she saw that the light was off and became confused. JJ had texted her and told her she was already there so where could she be. She decided to go back to her desk and start her files while she waited oblivious to what was coming.

Watching from behind the closed blinds of the round table room Penelope, JJ, and Dave watched all of their planning all start to fall together. If they had timed everything correctly, Emily would soon need a legal pad and Hotch wouldn't be too far behind her.

Half an hour later, Emily needed a legal pad because some how her's were all gone from her desk.

"I'm going to kill Derek Morgan!" she groaned.

She walked to the supply closet at the end of the hall and began to search for the pads. What she didn't know was that JJ and Penelope had taken every legal pad from the closet or that Dave is the one who not only took her's but Hotch's too.

Almost an hour after arriving, Hotch strolled out his office on his way to the supply closet for a pad. He was still trying to figure out where Dave could possibly be.

When he reached the supply closet, he saw the star of all his fantasies bent over looking for something on a shelf. His step faltered slightly but he managed to keep his cool while he approached her.

" What are you doing here already Emily?" Hotch asked, startling Emily.

"Crap Hotch you scared me!" she shrieked," I came in to talk to JJ and she said she was here, but she's M.I.A so I was doing some files but then I realized all of note pads were missing so I came to get some but I cant find ANY!"

"Calm down Em. I'm sure they're in there somewhere," He said," Why don't we look together because that's what I came here for too."

"Fine," she conceded. On the inside her brain was telling her to run. Being in this tiny closet with the man of her dreams was very unnerving. She just hoped they could find them fast.

With that, they set off to search the closet for the notepads not expecting what was in store for them.

After grabbing Jack from Hotch's office, the three adult accomplices headed to the supply closet to put the last phase of their operation into play. Once the targets were in sight, they watched them interact.

They watched as Hotch walked up behind Emily and scare her. They saw Emily jump, then saw that Hotch asked her a question and she started off on a non-stop ramble. Then she started to look for the pads together.

Perfect.

"Go Dave," JJ whispered.

Dave slowly walked the perimeter of the hallway to the closet. Once he was behind the door, he pushed it shut and locked it.

Hotch and Emily turned to the door as it shut and locked.

"What the heck!" Emily yelled.

"Open this door NOW!" Hotch roared

"No!" Jack, Dave, JJ, and Penelope screamed back.

"Jack?" Hotch asked confused.

"Yes Daddy?" Jack replied.

"Why aren't daddy and Emmy allowed to get out the closet?"

"Cuz you love her so you has to tell her Daddy," Jack answered.

Emily looked at Hotch in shock, while he stared at the door.

"You what?" Emily asked as she finally got her head screwed back on.

"He loves you Emmy and you love him too," Jack said.

"..."

Now it was Emily's turn to look away and blush. Hotch finally came back to reality and stared at Emily. He knew his son was right and he needed to tell her.

" It's true," He says, while forgetting their unseen audience.

"You love me?"she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

She wasted know time and run to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulls her in even more and wraps his arms around waist. After a few minutes he takes hold of her chin and makes her look up at him.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss," He declared

"And I love you Aaron Hotchner," she whispered.

With that he leaned downwards while she stood on her tip toes. They met half way and had their first kiss. It was passionate and powerful, yet it was soft and gentle. It was so full of love and unspoken passion.

Unbeknownst to to the new couple, the door had been unlocked and open while they continued to kiss. They finally broke apart after hearing a camera shutter and flash. They looked over to see the four behind the plan along with a stunned Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

Emily ducked her head into Hotch's shoulder to hide her blush. While Hotch just wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"It's about time!" Jack beamed.

Daddy and Emmy were finally together and he was extremely happy.


End file.
